1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof spoilers for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting system for securing a spoiler to a roof panel on an automotive vehicle.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
By way of background, roof spoilers are commonly attached to a rear end of a vehicle roof panel such that the roof spoiler is positioned directly above and overhanging a rear window. The purpose of the roof spoiler is primarily aesthetic. However, the roof spoiler may also provide some aerodynamic benefits by “spoiling” unfavorable air movement as the air passes over the roof panel, which can reduce drag and increase fuel efficiency.
Typically, roof spoilers are secured to the roof panel using two-sided adhesive tape and/or mounting bolts. Both of these attachment methods have drawbacks. Two-sided adhesive tape will eventually break-down, allowing the roof spoiler to come unsecured from the vehicle. If the roof spoiler comes unsecured from the vehicle during operation, this will present a safety issue to other vehicles travelling behind. On the other hand, mounting bolts extend through the roof spoiler into the roof panel to securely connect the roof spoiler to the vehicle. Bolt heads, however, are aesthetically unappealing and must generally be hidden from view in a recess formed in the roof spoiler that is covered over with an access panel. In addition, since holes must be drilled in the roof panel to receive the standard mounting bolts, there is a possibility that water will leak into the vehicle.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a mounting system for securing a roof spoiler to a roof panel on an automotive vehicle that reduces or eliminates the above drawbacks.